In weaving flat fabrics, it is fairly common to weave initials or other characters into the fabric. While it is fairly common to weave letters, initials or other designs into a flat fabric, such is not the case for tubular fabrics. Instead, the design is usually stenciled onto the tubular fabric or mechanically printed with an offset printer after it has been woven. However, there are numerous drawbacks to using stenciled designs on tubular fabrics.
One drawback is that stenciling requires additional manufacturing steps which would not otherwise be required. Once the tubular fabric is woven, it must be pressed flat so that the design can be applied. After pressing the tubular fabric, it is stenciled and the ink is given time to dry. These additional manufacturing steps increase the costs of the tubular fabric.
Another drawback associated with stenciled designs on tubular fabrics is that the design may wear off the fabric. For example, tubular fabrics are frequently used as fire hoses or irrigation lines. In these types of applications, the hose or line may be dragged over the ground causing the stenciled design to be worn off.
Accordingly, there is a genuine need for an alternative method of applying designs to tubular fabrics.